Character Introductions (Idolm@ster 2)
Here's who the game is about! These are the character introductions as written in the Idolm@ster 2 game manual. Haruka Amami She loves singing, pastries, and her friends. She is a lively girl who tumbles head over heels through life! Intro: "I'm Haruka Amami, 17 years old! When it comes to baking sweets or to singing, let's just say I don't plan on losing to anyone. :) As for being an idol, I don't think I'm that great yet... so I'm giving it all I've got to improve. I look forward to working with you!" Miki Hoshii She's a lil' mankiller who doesn't often use her talents to the fullest. Intro: "At first Miki didn't really know what an idol was, but after seeing Azusa work hard at it, Miki felt like giving it a shot too. In typical Miki-fashion I'm totally motivated, so make Miki into a top idol, okay? Lookin' forward to it, you know! ...." Chihaya Kisaragi She's a shy and solitary young woman whose life revolves around singing. Intro: "The only time I feel in touch with my true self is while I sing... so I would like to continue singing for as long as I live. Alas, the truth of the matter is that I don't consider myself nearly as good as I want to be. Please push my abilities as hard as you can. I look forward to working under your strict discipline!" Yayoi Takatsuki She's always so energetic! A true-to-life everyman idol. Intro: "I want to make everyone feel happy! Let's work hard together!!!" Yukiho Hagiwara She's a girl who is cowering and hesitant on the surface, but deep down is surprisingly resiliant. Intro: "I already debuted as an idol, but I have done barely any work and I think that's not so good.　 There's no way I could legitimately write 'idol' as my occupation on any form. That isn't the way I want things to stay though so starting now I've resolved to give it my all, do-or-die! So, well, I hope we can work togetherrrr." Makoto Kikuchi Like the clear blue sky on a sunny day, this girl is full of life and energy. Intro: "Hey I'm.. err, scratch that; the pursuit of cuteness is my reason for being an idol. Lately I've been growing my hair out in order to change my image. Hey I'm.. err, no; I am working hard towards becoming a traditionally feminine idol, so please take good care of me!" Mami Futami At last, it's her solo debut! In fact, she's the refreshing one out of the hardworking Futami sisters (Mami's words). Intro: "Mami is all grown up now, so once Mami becomes a top idol, you'll see what the most excessively sought after girl in all of Japan looks like! M-hm-hmm! :) Mami's career is about to take off!! Takane Shijou Is she a polite and classy princess? Her true character is a complete mystery! Intro: "I feel that my life is currently at a standstill. Therefore, no matter what, I would like to know what the world looks like from the very top. Although I'm ashamed to admit it, this is not something I can do by myself. Without fail, please support me to the utmost of your ability! Hibiki Ganaha Ryuuguu Komachi Iori Minase Voiced By Rie Kugimiya Age 15 Height 5'0" (153cm) Weight 88 lbs (40kg) Birthday May 5. (Taurus) Blood Type AB Measurements 30-21-31 in. (77-54-79) Hobbies Traveling, Restaurants Ami Futami Voiced By Asami Shimoda Age 13 Height 5'3" (158cm) Weight 92 lbs (42kg) Birthday May 22. (Gemini) Blood Type A Measurements 31-22-31 in. (78-55-77) Hobbies Email Ecology Azusa Miura Voiced By Chiaki Takahashi Age 21 Height 5'5" (168cm) Weight 105 lbs (48kg) Birthday July 19. (Cancer) Blood Type O Measurements 35-23-33 in. (91-59-86) Hobbies Dog Walking, Cafes Ritsuko Akizuki Voiced By Naomi Wakabayashi Age 19 Height 5'1" (156cm) Weight 94 lbs (43kg) Birthday June 23. (Cancer) Blood Type A Measurements 33-22-33 in. (85-57-85) Hobbies Qualifications, Logic, Volunteering 765 Production Staff Kotori Otonashi Voiced By Juri Takita Age: 20's Height 5'2" (159cm) Weight 108 lbs (49kg) Birthday: September 9. (Virgo) Blood Type AB Measurements: Secret! Hobbies Watching TV, Daydreaming (fantasizing), Forum Searching Junjirou Takagi Voiced By Hochu Otsuka Age 56 Height 5'9" (180cm) Weight 160 lbs (73kg) Birthday July 6 (Cancer) Blood Type B Measurements Secret Hobbies Sketching Shadows, ClenaFlex 961 Production Takao Kuroi Voiced By Takehito Koyasu Age 54 Height 5'8" (178cm) Weight 163 lbs (74kg) Birthday September 6 (Virgo) Blood Type A Measurements 92-69-93 (mens) Hobbies French, Looking in mirrors Hokuto Ijuuin Voiced By Daichi Kanbara Height 5'9" (180cm) Weight 141 lbs (64kg) Birthday February 14. (Aquarius) Measurements: 86-76-87 (mens) Hobbies Piano, Violin, going on dates Touma Amagase Voiced By Takuma Terashima Height 5'7" (175cm) Weight 125 lbs (57kg) Birthday March 3. (Pisces) Measurements 81-65-80 (mens) Hobbies Soccer, Cookery, Figures Shouta Mitarai Voiced By Matsuoka Yoshitsugu Height 5'3" (163 cm) Weight 108 lbs (49kg) Birthday April 20. (Taurus) Measurements 77-60-79 (mens) Hobbies Sleeping, Parents|} Category:Idolm@ster 2 Category:Idolm@ster 2 Basics